Express this number in scientific notation. $270{,}500{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $270{,}500{,}000 = \leadingColor{2}.705 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$